


Hushed Fumblings

by purewhitepage



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewhitepage/pseuds/purewhitepage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody ever said living on a tour bus was easy. Especially when you'd like nothing more than to spend some quality time with your lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed Fumblings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret Santa fic for Ana/darkness069. I'm sorry it's so late, I had to completely start over last minute because my muse would simply not leave me alone! I'm not familiar with writing exhibitionism, or smut - thus the very soft R rating, but I did my best to incorporate all of your prompts, and I really hope you enjoy it! Have a very Merry Christmas!

It was nearly three in the morning, and Davey was wide awake. Not that this was an unusual occurrence, considering his incurable insomnia and inability to sleep while he was on the tour bus. It wasn’t a very smooth ride to begin with, and it was not made better by the winter weather causing the bus to bump and shake all through the day and night. Everything rattled, and the bunk-beds seemed to vibrate across the floor, making a ton of noise and frustrating the singer beyond belief. 

Davey shifted the curtain that was hiding his bed from the rest of the room, and peered out towards the window. He could see snow coming down heavily, and shivered. Just looking out there made him cold. Davey found himself wishing that he were home – it was only about a week and a half until Christmas, and they were finishing up the last two dates of the tour before he could head home to California and see his family. 

A smile crept onto his face at the thought. This year, he would be bringing Jade home with him for Christmas as something more than a friend, finally admitting their relationship to everyone. The two men had been dancing around the subject of their attraction for one another for years, but it had finally come to fruition a month into this leg of the tour. The two of them had been fighting, as they had been doing for the past few weeks. Looking back on it, Davey realized that the fights had been in large part spurred on by their seemingly unrequited passion for one-another. At the time, it had seemed like the two men simply could not get along any longer. Both Adam and Hunter had been worried about the future of the band, after having witnessed more than one of these battles. However, the entire situation changed after their last, and most violent of fights. 

Davey remembered the situation vividly. It was right after a show, where Davey had been a little overzealous with a certain fan. He was quite pretty, with blonde hair, and a particularly punk look about him – not something Davey saw much of anymore. He had allowed the fan to sing into the mic during NyQuil, and spent a significant about of time talking to him during their set. Quite a few smiles and flirtations were exchanged between the two men, and all were purely innocent on Davey’s part. Although, Davey had noticed how much it annoyed Jade – especially that he was spending the time he normally would flirting with Jade on stage flirting with this blonde haired fan. Jade’s irritation just served to fuel the fire more for the singer.

Everything had blown up as soon as they took their final bow and walked off stage.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing out there?” Jade demanded, grabbing Davey by the arm and pushing him against the wall just off the stage. Fire flickered in the depths of his eyes, and his face was contorted in a rage that far beyond anything Davey had done tonight.

“Nothing,” Davey spit out, shaking his arm out of Jade’s and attempting to push passed him, “I wasn’t doing a goddamn thing. And even if I was, what’s it to you? I’m not your property.”

The crowd was still chanting, still roaring for them to come back on stage and play one more song. Both men were sweaty, tired and out of breath from the show. Davey could see Hunter and Adam off in the distance, trying their best to ignore the dispute between their two friends. Part of them knew why Jade was so bent out of shape by Davey’s flirting, but neither wanted to point it out. They had learned it was best to stay out of these sorts of fights between the two men. Things got heated quickly, and it was generally safer to stay well out of dodge when Davey and Jade went on a rampage.

“It didn’t look like nothing, Dave. It looked like you were making a fool out of yourself out there with some little hardcore kid. Really, I thought you’d grown out of that.” It was said with sarcasm and a viciousness that made Davey take in a breath. Why was Jade being so hateful?

Still trapped between Jade and the wall, Davey narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest defensively, “I really don’t see why you’d give a shit if I’d “grown out of that” or not. It’s not like it’s any business of yours,” he paused, and then added in a whisper, “and it’s not like you’ll ever receive any attention of that sort from me.”

Jade stayed ominously silent, hurt beyond comprehension, yet neither of them realizing just exactly how close Davey was to hitting the nail on the head with that comment. 

“Come on, we’re talking about this,” Jade finally responded, grabbing a hold of the door leading into the locker room and shoving Davey backwards into it roughly. 

The smaller man stumbled backwards, startled. During all of their numerous fights, Jade had never once laid his hands on him. He had pulled on him – and certainly looked like he wanted to take a good swat at him, but he had never actually shoved him like that before. 

“Keep your hands off me.” Davey wheezed, eyes narrowed, now confronted by Jade in the closed room. 

Jade bit his lip, looking antsy, and shifting from foot to foot, “Sorry,” he said gruffly, his expression softening after seeing the singer’s obvious unease. He didn’t want to hurt Davey. That hadn’t been his intention at all, “I just…I get so upset.”

“What do you mean?” Davey questioned.

“With the whole…everything. I’m frustrated,” Jade admitted, looking extremely uncomfortable, and moving towards the smaller man slowly, “I don’t like all of this. I don’t understand why we spend all of our time fighting. I don’t understand why your flirting bothers me so much.”

Davey let out a breath, noting Jade’s nearness, yet not doing a thing against it. The other man looked so desperate, and shaken by everything that had transpired between them. He reached a hand up towards Jade’s face unconsciously, but let it fall back to his side after a moment of letting it hover, “I don’t understand,” he whispered.

“I don’t either, Dave. I really don’t. I’ve tried,” all of a sudden it seemed as if Jade was right there, so close to him, all of their anger having disappeared after their sudden closeness, “but I…”

Then it happened. Just like that, Jade’s lips were upon his, and Jade was holding him close, hands running through the short length of his hair. It was at this moment that Davey realized this had been their problem all along. From here on out, neither of them had looked back.

Davey rolled back over onto his back and stared fondly up at the striped mattress above his, where Jade lay sleeping. Lifting his feet up, Davey gave the mattress a swift kick, jarring the man above him. He heard Jade make a soft mewling noise above him, obviously not happy about being awoken by Davey kicking the bottom of his mattress.

“Insomnia again?” Jade whispered sleepily.

“Yes, in part,” Davey answered, trying to keep his voice down as not to wake up Hunter and Adam, who were sleeping across the room in their own bunks, “will you keep me company?”

Davey could almost hear the smile in Jade’s voice, “Of course. Come up.”

Davey wiggled out from under the covers of his bed and pushed back the curtain, placing his feet gingerly on the carpet. He knew from experience that the floor squeaked at that spot, from many nights of slipping out of bed and crawling into Jade’s bunk. However, he always had to get back into his own bed before morning, as Hunter and Adam were still unaware of his and Jade’s relationship. Davey wanted to tell them, but Jade thought it would be in the best interest of the band if they kept it to themselves. 

At least for a while. 

Shimmying up the ladder silently, Davey found Jade propped up in the bed, his hair disheveled and his pajama shirt unbuttoned. He loved Jade like this, and he felt privileged that the other man let Davey see him so un-tucked and imperfect. It wasn’t often that anyone saw Jade without his usual immaculate grooming. 

Reaching out his arms for Davey, Jade slid closer to the wall to make room for his lover, and pulled him close.

“Better?” he asked softly, pressing a quick kiss to Davey’s lips, wrapping his arms tightly about him. The smaller man answered by deepening their kiss and leaning on top of Jade, pressing him into the mattress. “What are you doing?” Jade questioned, pulling his lips away briefly, shooting a glance toward where they could clearly see Adam passed out and drooling all over his pillow, “we can’t do this with them right there!”

Davey let out a devilish grin and ran his hands down Jade’s chest, and pressing his lips against Jade’s neck, eliciting a soft groan, “And why not? We can be quiet.”  
Jade let out a snort, giving the man on top of him a half-hearted shove, “Right Dave, like you can be quiet during sex.”

“I will be tonight. Promise,” Davey pressed his mouth back against Jade’s and slid his knee between Jade’s thighs.

Grasping Jade’s thin hips in both of his hands, he kissed a trail down his throat, listening to the soft sounds he made as Jade’s hardness pressed against his thigh.

The two men were jerked away from each other as the bus hit a large bump in the road, sending Davey off to the side and nearly tumbling off of the top of the bunk.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, none too softly and just managed to grasp the railing before he went crashing to the floor. He scrambled back towards Jade, ducking under the covers just as Adam turned towards them, having been jerked awake.

“Damn bus,” Adam grumbled sleepily, rubbing his fist over his eyes and peering over at Jade, “I hate sleeping on this thing. It’s impossible.”

“Uh, yeah, I know,” Jade replied, eyes shifting from Adam’s face to the lump in the blankets around his waist, “it’s really bumpy…”

Davey couldn’t see the two men, but he could hear their exchange and knew that he had narrowly escaped being caught by Adam. It seemed that they had gone undiscovered, however. He rested his head against Jade’s stomach, letting out a low breath, and felt Jade’s muscles tense and jump beneath him. His lover was obviously very nervous about this situation – although it hadn’t seemed to effect his obvious arousal.

Reaching up and letting his fingers brush lightly over Jade’s naval, Davey heard Jade stumble a bit over his words in his response to Adam, and knew that it was well worth it to tempt fate. Just this once.

Davey let his fingers trail down, and slipped them under the waistband of his pajamas, wrapping his hand around Jade and stroking gently. He heard a gasp from somewhere above him and grinned.

Not quite catching what Adam said, he heard Jade respond, “I’m fine, just really tired,” Davey decided to rid Jade of this by shifting his pajamas off of his hips, and wrapping his lips around Jade’s cock. 

After a few more minutes of halted conversation, Davey heard Adam give one last complaint about the quality of sleep they all got on the bus, and then bid Jade a goodnight. As soon as their exchange was over, Davey felt a strong hand reach down and tug him upwards. 

“You,” Jade hissed, pressing himself close against Davey, “are terrible.”

Instead of dignifying Jade with a response, Davey gave him a peck on the lips, and ducked back under the covers to finish what he had started. 

In turn, Adam closed his eyes tightly, in the hope that his bandmates would finish with their not-so-hushed-fumblings sooner rather than later.


End file.
